


[PODFIC] Sounds

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse's POV, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: Author's summary: That night I decided he couldn't say anything in a way I didn't want to listen to it. He could tell me the history of cotton fields and I would listen, enraptured. // Jesse McCree waxes poetic and nostalgic about his love.





	[PODFIC] Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmutWithPlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844214) by [SmutWithPlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/pseuds/SmutWithPlot). 



Posted with fic author's permission. Should that permission be withdrawn for any reason, let me know and I'll take this down.

All story credit: [SmutWithPlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/pseuds/SmutWithPlot)

 

Podfic length: About 12.5 minutes

 

~~UPDATE (12/19/2018): on account of Tumblr _losing it's damn mind_ , I will have to upload the audio files to this work someplace else.  That'll happen, but I haven't figured out where else to host the files just yet.~~

**Update (12/24/2018): MP3 audio files now hosted on Dropbox, let me know if there are any issues accessing/playing.** (note: just ignore the popup begging you to sign up/sign in, you can listen/download the files fine without it)

 

Listen to/download MP3 file hosted on Dropbox:

[Sounds](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lxq8mbi56xcf4n4/Sounds-%20by%20smutwithplot_clean%20copy%201.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
